Bound to be together
by Miiv12
Summary: Human and a Smurf?Who could have guessed that these two,who are so different,could have so much in common.Warning,Gutstailor!Yaoi!


"There he is!Get him!"  
The young scottish man cursed his luck and started running faster,  
the guards were getting closer,even if he was more used to running in a forest  
than the men clad in heavy armor,the dogs did not make this any easier.

Swiftly dodging the branches,rocks and roots,he managed to get some  
distance between himself and the sharp spears and teeth.  
He was paying too much attention on the people behind him,  
and failed to notice a cliff.

When he finally turned his head and noticed the cliff,he had no choice but to jump.  
And he suprised the guards and even himself when he made it to the other side.  
Leaving the guards behind him and running deeper into the forest.

When he felt that he was far enough,he sat down on the moist grass,  
trying to catch his breath but his laughing made it very hard.

"Well was that close or what?"  
He continued laughing to himself,taking the map which he had stolen from  
the royal wizards chamber.  
Personally he thought that the wizard was pathetic,  
but this kingdom was running out of them,so the king took what  
he could find.

"Lets see here..huh?"  
The map was nothing special,it just showed the forest and very little  
of the city,but what caught his intrest was that the forest had  
many red x marks crossed over certain areas of it.

"What was that old dope looking for?"  
He was so intrested in the map that he didn't notice something,  
or someone sitting on a branch of the tree he was leaning against.

There on the branch,was a small blue creature,he was a Smurf,  
one of the many inhabitants of the forest.

How do i get myself into these situations?  
He thought to himself,crossing his arms,he was not Grouchy smurf,  
but who said he couldn't get angry sometimes,okay maybe he got angry  
every other minute,but that was just how he was.

And now,being stuck on a tree,with a human right under him,  
that was not how he pictured this day when he woke up.  
He just hoped that the human would leave soon,or Papa found him,  
either way he would most likely have to wait for a while.

But then again,patient had never been his best trait.  
He stood up on the branch trying to see if he could jump on another tree,  
but the branch was quite slippery and he fell down,  
right on top of the humans head.

The moment he felt something hit his head,he blinked and  
raised his hand to see what it was,the very moment he brought the  
thing down,his light blue eyes met with s pair of much smaller sky blue eyes,  
the two stared at each other for a moment,until they realized what  
was happening.

They both screamed loudly and the scottish man dropped the Smurf  
who was still too shocked to realize that he could run.

When they finally stopped screaming,they kept staring at each other,  
neither moving.

"Wha..what are you?"  
Asked the man,taking a step closer towards the blue creature,  
he was shocked sure,but soon enough his curiosity got the better of him.

When the Smurf finally relaxed a little he once again crossed his arms  
and gave the human a simple "humph."

The human raised one of his hairy eyebrows at the motion,  
but decided to try again.

"Hey don't leave me hanging here,im just curious."  
Silence.  
And another "humph"  
"I am a Smurf,and you a human,so could you please leave this forest?"  
But this just raised more questions in the scotchs head.  
"And,what is a Smurf?Are there more?  
Are you the reason Gargamel searches this forest so often?"

The tiny Smurf answered every question he had,apperently Gargamel was after  
the magical power the Smurfs contained,there were about 100 Smurfs,  
and the little Smurf he was talking to,was Tailor Smurf.

Why am i smurfing him all this?!He is a human!  
But for some reason Tailor felt like he could trust the stranger,who had  
called himself "Gutsy",it was a nickname he had given himself  
since he hated his real name.  
"So why did you smurf Gargamels map?"  
Gutsy chuckled.  
"My name should anwser that question,i always look for trouble,  
i love the adrenalin that i get when running away from guards or  
angry villagers,it makes me feel alive."

Tailor nodded,at some point the man had laid down on the ground  
and Tailor had sat on his rib-cage,talking and sometimes laughing.  
They didn't even notice the time pass by.

That is until Tailor heard a very familiar voice.  
"Tailor Smurf?!Where are you?!"  
Gutsy had heard it too and raised his head to look  
to the direction of the voice.

Tailor gulped and turned to the human.  
"Hide!Papa dosen't like humans much,especially when they come  
to the forest."

Gutsy didn't oppose when the small Smurf "pushed" him to a nearby bush.  
"There,now stay out of trouble!"  
When Tailor turned to leave Gutsy felt as if something had pulled at his heart.  
"Wait!I can see you again right?"  
The smurf seemed suprised but slowly nodded.  
"I..don't smurf anything wrong with that,i will smurf you tomorrow evening,  
i should have finished work by then."  
Gutsy grinned and gave Tailor a thumbs up and disappeared into  
the bush.

"Tailor?!"  
The said Smurf turned his attention back to the voice.  
"Here Papa!"Unknown to Tailor,Gutsy was still  
there,watching.  
Then just slightly taller Smurf with white beard and  
red clothes ran to Tailor,slightly panting.  
He looks old..Gutsy thought,but the old Smurf had an aura  
of wisdom around him and something about him just made Gutsy  
feel like he should respect him.

"Where have you been Tailor?Clumsy said you  
smurfed after breakfast,i was allready fearing the worst."  
Tailor gave Papa Smurf an apologetic smile,which was rather rare to see  
around the village,almoust as rare as Brainy staying quiet.

"I'm sorry Papa Smurf,i just decided to smurf a day by myself,  
i needed it."

The old Smurf sighed but didn't look angry.  
"Allright,but next time smurf someone before  
smurfing into the forest alone,okay?"  
The younger Smurf nodded and the two left,  
but Tailor turned to look at the bush,  
only to see Gutsy's hand waving at him.  
For some reason it made him blush,he had to admit,  
he couldn't wait to see the human again.

* * *

 **Smurfs begome adults at the age of 1oo,  
or thats what people like to think at least,  
Tailor is about 107 in this story,  
and the oldest(Hefty)Is about 120.  
and the youngest(not baby smurf)23  
And Papa...i dunno like 400 or something..  
the age system is so weird..**

 **I like to put the Smurfs in 3 age groups,  
The oldest ones,like Farmer,Handy,Hefty.  
The Middle ones,Tailor,Barber,Narrator.  
And the youngest,Clumsy,Brainy,Vanity.  
It depend on the usefulness of the Smurf and their "talent."  
The only exception is Hefty,can anyone imagine him as anything but  
the older brother?Thats what i thought.**

 **Hope you liked the first chapter,this is gonna be about 5 chapter story,**  
 **and i will try to get it done by**

 **Christmas,but i have a few more fics  
to work on,so lets all hope for the best.**

 **Best regards**  
 **Miiv12**


End file.
